Shine (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Shine by Vanessa Amorosi. Song: * Shine (2000) Sung By: * Vanessa Amorosi Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Was Flapping his Arms Until Emmy Walks in the Playroom) * Max: Huh? * Emmy: Hey, Max. * Max (Low Voice): I'm not Max. My name is Ord. Wanna play dragon? We can fly, and we can eat dragon berries, and we can make dragon corn. You wanna? You wanna? * Emmy: Not right now. * Max: C'mon. It'll be great. * Emmy: No, no, no! * Max (Normal Voice): Whoa! What's wrong? * Emmy: I lost the stupid soccer game. I'm never ever gonna play again! * Max (Low Voice): Never ever? * Emmy: Hey, Ord, how come you're not in Dragonland? * Max: Max and I were waitin' for you. * (Emmy Takes Out the Dragon Scale from the Drawer): Hello, Dragon Scale. * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Shine" by Vanessa Amorosi Plays) * (London Scene from The Great Mouse Detective) * Usagi Tsukino: You say that you never had a mum and nobody needs you. So cry, so cry. * Misty: You believe that life rolls by just to deceive you. By your time, by your time. * Becky Lopez: You're getting old and the longer you take, the slower your pain will grow. It will grow, it will grow. * Miss Bianca: You can close your eyes and hope that when you open them you've got a brand new life. Do you find, you can't hide? * Rei Hino: You can give your life. You can lose your soul. * Brittany Miller: You can bang your head or you can drown in a hole. * Blossom: Nothing lasts forever, but, you can try. * Olivia Flaversham: Look around you, everyone you see, everyone you know is gonna shine. * (Dance Break from Dexter's Laboratory: Sister's Got a Brand New Bag) * Mimi Caty: Shine. * (Bubbles and Buttercup Dancing from Boogie Frights) * Ariel: Grow up and make the best of what you've got. Of what you've got, of what you've got. * Duchess: The days are going by and you're sittin' on your ass and you're wondering why, why, why? * Eleanor Miller: You can give your life. Or you can lose your soul. * Jasmine: You can bang your head or you can drown in a hole. * Minnie Mouse: Nothing lasts forever, but, you can try. * Jane Jetson: Look around you, everyone you see, everyone you know is gonna shine. * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run) * Bubbles: You can bang your head or you can drown in a hole. * Makoto Kino: Nothing lasts forever, but, you can try. * Mira Nova: Look around you, everyone you see, everyone you know is gonna shine. * Pocahontas: You say that you never had a mum and nobody needs you. So cry, so cry, so cry. * Mrs. Brisby: You believe that life rolls by just to deceive you. By your time, by your time. * Minako Aino: You're getting old and the longer you take, the slower your pain will grow. It'll grow, it'll grow. * Buttercup: You can close your eyes and hope that when you open them you've got a brand new life. * May: You can give your life. Or you can lose your soul. * Zoe Drake: You can bang your head or you can drown in a hole. * Jeanette Miller: Nothing lasts forever, but, you can try. * Moana: Look around you, everyone you see, everyone you know is gonna shine. * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Ami Mizuno: You can bang your head or you can drown in a hole. * Kasumi Tendo: Nothing lasts forever, but, you can try. * Odette: Look around you, everyone you see, everyone you know is gonna shine. * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max (off-screen): I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Max, did you see where my soccer ball went? * Max: The one you never ever wanna play with again? * Emmy: I changed my mind. * (The Ball Hits the Coloring Board) * Max: Hey, Emmy! Freeze! You got some jelly on your chin. * (Emmy Ponders) * Max: You're out! * (They Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner, Much Ado About Kitten, No Prince Charming, and Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * George Shrinks (Coach Shrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Rescuers Down Under (@1990 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls (@1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (A Little Big Worm in the Big Apple; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Pictures) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (@2006-2016 Disney) * Jetsons the Movie (@1990 Universal) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (Mira's Wedding; @2000-2001 Disney/Pixar) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (@2003 OLM) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) Note: * Happy Easter and Happy April Fools Day, everybody. Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos